Amor difícil de entender, Un
by Hoshi Hikari Tsuki
Summary: Si les gusta SS, tiene que leer esto: "Karasen Fujimori no es cualquier chica y de eso se da cuenta Severus Snape, el problema es que no es el único y Voldemort hará lo que sea para usarla para su retorno" Reviews please!


Hola Hola! Les habla Hoshi, autora del fic que van a leer Antes tengo que aclarar que esta es un REMAKE de una historia que deje inconclusa hace ya algunos años. Para cuando hice esa historia yo era primeriza en esto de escribir y ni yo me creo que haya escrito eso jaja Puede leerla si quieren, pero lo que viene es una versión mejorada de esa historia y espero les guste.

Antes no había leído los libros y solo me había basado en lo que sabía de dos películas (HP 1,2) pero ahora los he leído todos los libros y he visto todas las películas, así es que trataré de adaptar la historia a ellos.

Este fic estará basado a partir de HP y La Orden del Fénix, haré cambios drásticos, ustedes sabrán cuales al instante. Al fin y al cabo esto es un fanfiction!! 

Si son fans de Severus Snape seguro les agradará.

Comencemos!

**Disclaimer****:** Todos los personajes conocidos de Harry Potter, así como la idea original son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Personajes agregados son de mi propiedad así como la idea del fic jeje XD

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**UN AMOR DIFÍCIL DE ENTENDER**

**Capítulo 1: "Así es ella"**

Nuestra historia comienza en algún lugar de Francia en el período de vacaciones de verano de la escuela mágica de nombre Beauxbatons.

- Le tengo una gran noticia, señorita –

- ¿de que se trata? – preguntó desinteresada una chica que se encontraba recostada en una cama al centro de la  habitación en donde estaban.

Ella era una chica de 17 años; llevaba el cabello suelto el cual tenía un color negro intenso, del mismo color que sus ojos aun que estos no mostraban el mismo brillo pues se notaban opacos como si no tuviesen vida. Su nombre era Karasen Fujimori, hija de uno de los magos mas sobre salientes en todo oriente; famoso por su gran fortuna y poder. Desgraciadamente para Karasen, tanto su madre como su padre habían muerto ya; su madre cuando ella tan solo tenía 4 años de edad y su padre a escasos 2 años después, este fue un trauma  muy severo que logró superar gracias a la ayuda de su nana Caroline y de su mayordomo Eleazar, al cual consideraba como un hermano mayor.

- …este año no regresará a Beauxbatons –

- En primer lugar, Eleazar, te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre… y en segundo lugar… ¿a eso llamas "buena noticia"?-

- Bueno, señorita Karasen – enfatizó las últimas dos palabras - ¿recuerda que le comente sobre una escuela que se encuentra en Inglaterra llamada Hogwarts?...-

- Hogwarts… - murmuró y después de una pausa contestó – si ¿y?-

- ¡Pues que se trata de unas de las escuelas más importantes de magia y hechicería en todo el mundo! – dijo ironizado el mayordomo

- Aja, entiendo. Pero si está en Inglaterra como dices, ¿eso significa…?-

- Así es mi niña, tendremos que mudarnos – interrumpió una señora que estaba parada en la puerta.

En ese momento el semblante aburrido de Karasen cambió a uno más risueño, viendo a quién debía ser su nana.

- ¡Hola!...- de pronto su rostro se puso serio nuevamente – espera ¿mudarnos? Esta sería la segunda vez que lo hacemos y sabes perfectamente que la primera vez yo me negaba a dejar Japón, aquí ya tenemos una vida hecha ¿Qué razón hay para dejarla?- preguntaba indignada Karasen.

- Justamente es la de que tu tienes que ir a estudiar a otra escuela, no cualquiera, cabe aclarar, y lo sabes-

- Pero… sino  me equivoco, para poder ingresar a Hogwarts primero me tiene que ser enviada una carta admitiéndome-

- Miré – Eleazar le tendió un sobre ya abierto a la chica.

Karasen lo tomó y comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta, esta era breve.

--

Querida señorita Fujimori:

Me es un placer enviarle esta carta para informarle que esta admitida para poder asistir a nuestro Instituto Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para, este, su séptimo año

Las clases iniciaran el 1 de Septiembre del año en curso, por lo cual le pido que por favor este puntual en la Estación King's Cross en Londres antes de las 11:00 am en el andén 9 ¾

La lista de útiles viene adjunta en la carta junto con demás cosas necesaria para el curso, ya en el instituto se le hará saber en cual de las cuatro casas será asignada.

Sin más por el momento me despido.

Atte: Albus Dumblendore, Director

--

- Vaya, no me la creo – decía para si la chica guardando la carta en el sobre y verificando que estuviera la lista mencionada. Era verdad que había sido admitida, lo que significaba que se graduaría en Hogwarts pues ese era su último año de estudios mágicos.

- Créelo, mi niña. En tres días a mas tardar tendremos que mudarnos, ya todo está preparado-

- Pues bien… ¿entonces que esperamos? Hay que empacar ¿no? –

- De eso de encargará Eleazar – dijo Caroline mirando al susodicho a lo cual el mayordomo asintió con una sonrisa – Ven Kara, te contaré todo lo que se de Hogwarts, al menos te podrás hacer una idea de lo que te espera.

Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación dejando a Eleazar encargado de las maletas de la más chica. Mientras tanto Caroline se encargó de informar a Karasen acerca de las 4 casas en las que podía ser seleccionada, le habló un poco sobre su director e inclusive le comentó algo sobre Hosgmeade, un pequeño pueblo enteramente mágico que estaba a los alrededores del colegio.

Rápidamente pasaron los tres días predichos por la nana Caroline. Para su rápida mudanza utilizaron el método muggle que más le gustaba a Karasen: el avión; ella disfrutaba enormemente de aquellos inventos muggles, de hecho había vivido al puro estilo muggle la mayor parte de su vida, a no ser que estudiaba en una escuela para magos. Todo al final salió de maravilla, llegaron todos con bien a una casa bastante grande cerca de las estación King's Cross, casa que según Eleazar, había sido propiedad del padre de Karasen y que por ende ahora era propiedad de ella.

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido mientras Caroline le enseñaba a Karasen aún más cosas que podría encontrar en su nueva escuela. Un día de esos Caroline apuró a la joven chica a levantarse temprano y prepararse para salir, irían al Callejón Diagon para hacer la compra de su uniforme y útiles para su curso.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas jovencita?- le dijo Caroline a Kara cuando la vio acercase a la puerta principal.

- … al… Callejón Diagon ¿no? – contestó la aludida en tono sarcástico, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- No, no, por ahí no, vamos a usar la Red Flu- afirmó la nana.

- Pero sabes que no me gusta viajar de esa manera, me mareo fácilmente y además esas cosas te dejan manchada la ropa- reprochaba Kara.

- Le guste o no, jovencita, iremos por chimenea, toma – dijo acercándole la bolsa con los polvos mágicos a la chica a lo que esta solo atinó a tomar un puñado.

- Esta bien…- Kara se metió a la chimenea y aventando los polvos con fuerza en el suelo, gritó - ¡Callejón Diagon! –

Karasen desapareció por la chimenea tras una llamarada verdosa, seguida de su nana que se despedía animadamente del mayordomo que lo observaba todo de manera divertida.

Una vez llegaron al famoso callejón se dedicaron a buscar todas las cosas que necesitaba, empezando por los libros del curso. Enseguida fueron a conseguir su uniforme en la mejor sastrería que según Caroline pudo haber encontrado. No tardaron casi nada en conseguir la mayoría de las cosas, lo único que le faltaba a Kara era una nueva mascota, pensaba en un gato o tal vez una lechuza; eso ya lo vería después, ahora solo quería descansar y merodear un poco por lo que le pidió a Caroline la esperase en la biblioteca mientras ella daba una vuelta para conocer un poco más el callejón. En su camino por poco y cae al chocar con ,lo que para ella, era un poste o algo así; se tambaleó un poco y tras estabilizarse por completo, alzó la mirada para ver con lo que había chocado y se encontró una persona realmente enorme delante de ella.

- Oh, lo lamento mucho pequeña, pero deberías de prestar más atención- le dijo la enorme persona frente a ella con todo de voz preocupado.

- No soy ninguna niña pequeña – susurró enojada Karasen para después alzar la voz – tengo 17 años, ¿de acuerdo? Además usted también iba seguramente distraído, de lo contrario me habría esquivado – terminó ella, casi regañando al semigigante.

- Lo siento, no quise… tiene razón- se disculpó este.

- Ahm, bueno, ya no importa. Discúlpeme usted a mi por hablarle así, fui yo la que venía distraída-

- No se preocupe, señorita… ¡Ah! Pero que mal educado soy ¿no es así? Mi nombre es Rebeus Hagrid, mucho gusto – dijo alzando su enorme mano en gesto de saludo, esperando que la chica lo estrechase, cosa que no tardó en hacer, quedando su pequeña mano entre la del semigigante.

- Igualmente, creo. Soy Karasen Fujimori – contestó contrariada la chica, aún esperando que el gran hombre le soltase la mano – ehm, ¿me devuelve mi mano? – dijo al ver que este no lo hacía.

- ¡Ah claro! Que tonto – dijo Hagrid apenado tras soltarle la mano. – Es solo que… bueno ¿Dijo Fujimori, no es así? Creo conocer ese apellido, pero el problema es que no se de donde. En fin, tal vez sea solo mi imaginación

- Si, claro, este… tengo que irme, me están esperando.- La chica comenzó a caminar – Nos vemos después, supongo. Adiós –

Tras su última palabra, Karasen tomó paso rápido hacia la biblioteca en donde la esperaba su nana; no le contó nada sobre su reciente encuentro, tan solo se preocupó por apurar a su nana para ir a comprar una nueva escoba mágica para ella pues la que tenía ya estaba algo vieja, así pues, fueron a la tienda de escobas en donde la chica se hizo de una nueva Saeta de Hielo, la siguiente versión de la Saeta de Fuego. El vendedor la felicitó por su excelente elección y se quedó contando los muchos galeones que Karasen había pagado por ella. Enseguida ambas mujeres pasaron a la tienda de mascotas en donde Karasen escogió una hermosa lechuza negra como nueva mascota, el vendedor se negaba a aceptar la compra de la chica pues comentaba que esa lechuza tan solo le causaba problemas y que no era nada obediente y que inclusive no se dejaba acariciar, pero justo acababa de decir aquello cuando Karasen ya estaba acariciando la cabeza del esplendido animal, cosa que dejó anonadado al señor por lo que decidió vendérsela a mitad de precio para de una buena vez deshacerse del animal, la puso en una jaula y se la entregó a Kara, quien gustosa y satisfecha por la oferta pagó por ella.

Antes de finalizar el día, Karasen y su nana ya estaban de regreso en casa.

- ¿cómo les fue? – fue lo primero que preguntó Eleazar al momento de verlas aparecer por la chimenea.

- Bien, bastante bien a decir verdad ¿no es así, mi niña? – dijo Caroline entregándole la jaula con la lechuza al mayordomo y este la cogió.

- Si, nana… Por cierto, cuando iba caminando sola me tropecé con un semigigante ¿no es extraño? Su nombre era… Rebeus Hagrid, creo. – comentó Karasen.

- ¿Hagrid, dices? – preguntó Eleazar interesado – es el guardabosques de Hogwarts y tengo entendido que también es maestro, tuviste suerte de encontrártelo –

- Oh vaya, entonces no me equivoqué a decir que lo vería después-

- En fin – Caroline dio un pequeño suspiro – basta ya de tanta charla. Ya es tarde y es mejor que usted jovencita vaya a descansar. Falta muy poco para tu primer día de clases y tienes que comenzar a repasar algunas cosas de las materias- sugirió.

- Esta bien, nana, esta bien – Karasen dio un bufido y acto seguido se fue a su cuarto.

--

Pronto el primero se septiembre llegó y Karasen se encontraba ya en la estación King's Cross lista para su partida hacia su nueva escuela, solo faltaba encontrar el andén 9 ¾, asunto que no tardaron en solucionar en ver casi de casualidad a un par de jóvenes atravesar una pared de ladrillo rojo que hacía de división entre los andenes 9 y 10. Eleazar le pasó su baúl y Caroline la jaula con su nueva lechuza…

- Mucha suerte, mi niña. – Dijo Caroline dándole un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

- No vaya a causar demasiados problemas, señorita – dijo Eleazar en tono burlesco.

Karasen le dedicó una mirada y una risita sarcástica a su mayordomo por tan "gracioso" comentario e iba a reclamarle pero su nana se le adelantó diciendo que ya era tarde y debía despedirse ya. Así pues, tras unas respectivas palabras de ánimo, Karasen atravesó la pared de ladrillos. Al llegar del otro lado se quedó completamente maravillada con lo que veía; un enorme tren rojo se alzaba imponente ante ella soltando humo por la chimenea. Bien, ya estaba ahí ¿y ahora que? Por suerte su respuesta llegó con aquel semigigante que había encontrado en el Callejón Diagon.

- Señorita Fujimori, que gusto verla nuevamente. Será mejor que aborde ya al tren, está a punto de salir y no querrá quedarse aquí ¿verdad?-

- No, por supuesto que no. Ahora mismo voy… Por cierto, hola otra vez- dijo gustosa Karasen, no sabía porque pero esa persona le caía muy bien, a pesar de ser ella tan antisocial.

Se apresuró a subir por fin al tren que la llevaría a su destino. Una vez dentro se dedicó a buscar un compartimiento vacío pues no estaba en sus planes el conocer gente tan rápido. Por fin creyó encontrar uno vacío por lo que entró y se dispuso a acomodar sus cosas, lo que no se esperaba era que cierto rubio había llegado ahí antes y ahora la observaba desde la puerta.

- Está ocupado ¿Qué acaso eres ciega?- dijo malhumorado el chico de ojos grises tras de ella.

Karasen sorprendida por el repentino comentario de quien se suponía no estaba ahí, se llevó una mano al pecho por el susto, pero intentó  mantener la compostura para encarar al chico.

- Mira, en primera; no, no soy ciega, y en segunda; no es mi culpa que las ventanas sean tan pequeñas –

- No me interesa, largo-

- Oblígame- desafió Karasen

- ¿Oye, te está molestando? – dijo de pronto un chico pelirrojo y de ojos azules a lado del rubio que acababa de llegar junto con otro chico y una chica.

- ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó el segundo chico, este tenía gafas circulares y el cabello negro azabache el cual le cubría lo que parecía ser una cicatriz en la frente.

- Si… estoy bien – contestó ella algo contrariada.

- No te metas, cara rajada – dijo con sorna el rubio – si saben lo que les conviene-

- Ey, ¿oigan? Esto es entre él y yo ¿ok? No se metan – dijo Kara, a lo que todos se quedaron sin decir nada.

- ¡ja!, se ve que no sabes con quien te estás metiendo –

- Déjame adivinar – dijo de lo mas tranquila – cabello rubio, piel pálida, altanero, ególatra ¿me falta algo?-

- ¡presumido! – dijo el pelirrojo, divertido, pero Karasen solo le dedicó una mirada seca por lo que no se atrevió a decir nada más.

- … decía, seguramente debes de ser un Malfoy, y no es que sean muy famosos precisamente por las tantas cualidades que tienen, pero seguramente has de estar muy orgulloso de que tu padre esté en Azkaban, por ahí es muy conocido ¿no? – a Malfoy para esas alturas la cara se le había puesto la cara roja de rabia – Se parecen mucho. Creo que tuve la oportunidad de verlo alguna vez, pero no tengo por que decirte como- terminó de decir ella sin inmutarse en nada.

- Tu… ¿Cómo te…? – Malfoy intentó tranquilizarse - ¿y tu? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo al fin, tratando de ignorar los pasados comentarios de la chica.

- Karasen Fujimori - contestó simplemente ella

- Fujimori…, esto queda por ahora aquí-

Y sin más, Malfoy abandonó el compartimiento, no sin antes empujar intencionalmente a la chica de cabello ondulado que estaba más próxima a la puerta.

- ¡ey! ¿Qué le ocurre?, tan solo le dijeron sus verdades, pero ahora mismo sabrá quien soy…- el chico pelirrojo ya iba muy decidido tras Malfoy pero su amiga lo detuvo.

- Ya basta Ron, ya se fue, no tiene caso. Además yo creo que ya recibió su merecido- le calmó- Por cierto – miró a Karasen – yo soy Hermione Granger, mucho gusto. Él es…-

- Ronald Weasley – se presentó él muy contento.

- …- silencio por parte de Kara.

- Y yo soy Harry Potter, un gusto-

Después de la presentación de Harry hubo un repentino silencio en el que tanto Ron como Hermione miraron insistentes a Karasen, pero esta se les quedó mirando sin darle importancia, pero al notar que no dejaban de mirarla decidió hablar.

- Si, claro. –

- ¿"si, claro"? – repitió incrédulo Ron - ¿Qué acaso no sabes quien es?-

- Harry Potter, el lo ha dicho… a menos que ese no sea su verdadero nombre, pero la verdad me da igual-

- ¡Solo mira! – Ron jaló a Harry por el brazo hasta ponerlo enfrente de la chica y muy a pesar del otro, le quitó el flequillo de la frente para mostrarla - ¿Qué la cicatriz no te dice nada?-

- Uhm… ¿se cortó? –

Ahora inclusive Hermione no se creía que la chica no se diera cuenta que tenía justo en frente a la persona que había derrotado al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado apenas hacia algunos cuantos meses atrás. ¡Él era "le niño que vivió"!, pero claramente a Kara no le interesaba.

- Ya basta Ron, ya sabe mi nombre, creo que es suficiente – dijo Harry apartándose de su mejor amigo para después mirar nuevamente a la chica que tenía enfrente – mucho gusto en conocerte, puedes llamarme Harry si gustas-

El tren comenzó a moverse en ese mismo instante y al ver que no tenían remedio Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron en el mismo compartimiento en donde Karasen. El camino fue largo y un poco tenso, pero eso no impidió que los viejos amigos platicaran sobre sus vacaciones mientras que Kara tan solo se dedicaba a "ignorarlos" pero no podía negar que le resultaba interesante la mayoría de lo que escuchaba.

Al cabo de unas horas el tren por fin paró y todos comenzaron a alistarse para bajar.

- ¿Vienes? – le preguntó Hermione a Karasen.

- No, yo me quedo atrás- contestó.

- Esta bien, nos vemos en el castillo-

Cuando Kara bajó del tren se encontró con varios alumnos que eran conducidos hacia unos enormes carruajes negros, los cuales eran jalados por unos enormes esqueletos de lo que parecían ser caballos, pero por alguna extraña razón nadie se daba cuenta de su presencia; cualquiera se asustaría nada mas de verlos. Pronto visión de Kara fue cortada por un enorme cuerpo que se le interpuso, era Hagrid.

- Es hora, señorita. Venga conmigo, como usted es nueva tiene que venir con los de primer ingreso. Por aquí…- dijo el semigigante mostrándole hacia donde ir.

Pronto llegaron a las orillas de un lago en el que al otro lado se podía apreciar en todo su esplendor el castillo que se alzaba imponente ante ellos. Karasen subió a una barcaza junto con otros 3 alumnos y enseguida se pusieron en movimiento para finalmente llegar muy cerca de su destino en donde Hagrid nuevamente les indicó que lo siguiesen.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Hola otra vez! Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo.

Déjenme un review ¿sale? Ya sea para criticarme, sugerirme o alabarme jajaja. Se los agradecería muchísimo; como ya lo dije antes, este es un remake de una de mis historias así es que con sus reviews me daré una idea de si lo estoy haciendo bien o no y si vale la pena lo que toy haciendo.

Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Hasta luego!


End file.
